the_kodian_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Father Time
God of All Father Time, also called Father Fate, is an almighty being belonging to the group known as the Great Martyrs. He specializes in reality warping and time manipulation. At the peak of his power, Father Time has single-handedly wiped out all other iterations of the Great Martyrs from all other universes throughout the Multiverse. Although equal in status to Mother Nature, Father Fate is much stronger, able to use The Tablets of Time to alter the timelines of any universe he wishes. Able to simply grant himself more and more power, Father Fate is undeniably the most dangerous threat of any universe. After killing himself, he became stronger, no longer held back by a physical body. He then created a whole new universe, with the other Great Martyrs as the only inhabitants. From their private universe, the Great Martyrs can travel anywhere, and at any time. After Kode Venclorus was created, Father Fate felt very threatened, and as such materialised the K2 dimension, and Database. Database acts as a part of Father Fate, linked to him through time and reality. This allows Database to gain Father Fate's powers over time, as well as other abilities Father Fate lacks. Powers: As previously stated, Father Fate is infinite and unstoppable, and can "wish" himself more power. However, his most prominent abilites are warping time, and warping reality. Leading the other Great Martyrs, Father Fate came to power through sheer force, ordering the others to obey or die. He uses The Tablets of Time to pluck people from existence, and can shift their lives around through time and space, completely changing the course of events. The Tablets of Time, something he made to make time warping easier, are only usable to him. Messing with time and space has very bad consequences, like the potential to create paradoxes or time loops. However, since Father Fate exists in a different universe, nothing he does in the K0 universe affects him, and therefore makes him immune to paradoxes of all kinds. This enables him to create and then break paradoxes at will. Father Fate can also make universes and add to the Multiverse whenever the mood strikes him, and as such enables him to pull objects and people through portals to and from different universes they should not normally inhabit. Father Fate does have one weakness-Kode Venclorus. As mentioned, Father Fate uses The Tablets of Time to help him manipulate time and space. Kode's tablet cannot be moved or changed in any way due to his integral part in the creation of the Tablets. Without him, there would be no Tablets, and therefore, there would be no time manipulation. Affects Some geniuses and scientists have been able to recognize kinks and discrepancies in the flow of time, and have deduced the existence of the Great Martyrs, Father Fate in particular. They have since begun recognizing him as an actual godlike deity. the Great Spherical Church is dedicated to the worship and admiration of the Great Martyrs. The followers of this religion appease them as a way of ensuring the continued existence of humanity and the K0 universe. Although the actual Great Martyrs could care less about this, the mortal inhabitants of the K0 universe and beyond believe it to be a vital reason for the longevity of the modern-day empires (Kodian Empire, Jexan Empire, Westgaardian Empire, etc.). Since all records of the Old World have been either destroyed of confiscated, nobody knows that the modern-day empires did not always exist. The Great Spherical Church has one other religion to contend with- the Church of the Glowing Bastion.